Lifesaver
by Ominae
Summary: What if Jamie Dow decides to go in and save Sam Leonard's life during the bank robbery siege instead of leaving him to clear out the bank with the rest of Red Troop?


Ultimate Force: Lifesaver

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ultimate Force are under the copyright of ITV1, Rob Heyland and Chris Ryan.

To all readers:

My hiatus status is almost over. I'm having college problems on one particular university that I plan to transfer to. I'm still digging more info on it. Other than that, I could possibly get back to fanfiction writing by a couple of months. But with the possibility of me having a bank job for the summer, it may slow things down. Just a warning, this episode has references to the show's first episode, The Killing House.

Summary:

What if Jamie Dow decides to go in and save Sam Leonard's life during the bank robbery siege instead of leaving him to clear out the bank with the rest of Red Troop? A one shot story.

Office, 2nd Floor, Local Bank, Somewhere in London, Britain

_Sam!_

Jamie Dow, clad in SAS Counter-Revolutionary Warfare (CRW) gear stood in terror as Sam Leonard pulled off his black NP Aerospace Mk. 6 helmet, Avon Rubber S10 Gas Mask and his black balaclava while clutching his wound.

_What do I do?_

Jamie remembered when Henno told him not to bother and tend to any of their comrades if wounded or need any sort of assistance since that would slow them down in an operation.

"Are you all right?" Jamie moved to kneel down beside the wounded Sam, who caught a wound in his leg caused by a buckshot shell from a bank robber's double-barreled shotgun.

"Not good." gritted Sam, feeling the pain on his leg. "Buckshot's got me."

Jamie remembered Henno's words during CRW training a while ago. _You linger, your two mates in the corridor get it. One dead, becomes three. Speed. Aggression, Surprise._

_Sorry Henno. Won't do that. _"Hold the wound, Sam." advised Jamie, looking at the wound under his respirator. "You have something to hold the wound off?"

"A tourniquet." mumbled Sam, due to the searing pain on his leg. "In my rear pouch." Jamie slightly moved him, checking the rear pouch to see the tourniquet.

"Okay. Got it." Jamie held on two of them. "Two torniquets at least."

"All right." Sam gritted his teeth harder, holding the area near his leg wound. "I got it. Put the tourniquet near where I'm holding my hands on, okay?"

Jamie nodded, prepared the tourniquet while Sam applied more pressure near his leg wound to stop the bleeding. "Ready."

"Okay, do it." After Sam said those words, Jamie then began to apply the torniquet on the area above his leg wound. After fixing the torniquet's buckles, Jamie adjusted it and made it a bit tight in order to hold off the pressure.

"Can you manage?" Jamie checked on Sam.

"Yeah." replied Sam. "Leave the other one with me. I may need it just in case."

Jamie then dragged Sam to safety by making him sit near the side of a table, which faces the wall. The location would give Sam the cover he needs during the siege.

"I'm off." Jamie said, gripping his HK MP5A5 when he got a radio call.

**"Red One Hotel. This is Red One Bravo. Where are you? A situation has occured."**

_It's him. _Getting on his radio, Jamie replied. **"Red One Bravo. This is Red One Hotel. I've been temporarily held up by an X-Ray."**

Jamie knew that Henno, using the Bravo callsign, wouldn't buy his story,** "All right. Get youself up here on the 2nd floor. I'll need your help."**

**"Understood. Red One Hotel, out."  
**

Having received his orders, Jamie ran out to the staircase leading to the 2nd floor to meet up with Henno.

* * *

Outskirts of Local Bank, Somewhere in London, Britain

"What did I just tell you, Jamie?"

After the hostage rescue was done, the group was being debriefed after debriefing local police by Henno and Johnny Bell. The former, from hearing small talk among the Red and Blue Troop members about Jamie saving Sam's life, Henno proceeded to question Jamie about his actions. Their respirators and helmets had been removed as they were not needed any longer.

"Remember what I've told you back in the Killing House." Henno began to give Jamie a sermon. "If you linger..."

"Your two mates in the corridor get it. One dead, becomes three." replied Jamie, making Henno even angrier.

"Are you mocking me?" Henno's temper was rising.

"I just couldn't do it, Henno." Jamie defended himself. "I simply just couldn't leave Sam in there and wonder if he'll be alright."

"Did my words just fly out of your ears? You sound like bollocks." Henno was about to grab Jamie by the collars of his CRW suit and slam him on the wall when Colonel Dempsey, current commander of the SAS Regiment appeared.

"Nice work, everyone." Dempsey was wearing a brown trenchcoat covering his civilian clothes with his black shoes. "Especially to the new recruits." He then faced Jamie. "Jamie. I've heard from the others on what you've did and it's commendable, even though it may have caused a problem."

"Sir." Jamie nodded, acknowledging Dempsey.

"I'll see you lot later back in Hereford." With that, Dempsey left them accompanied by a SO19 officer.

"Jamie." Alex Leonard, Sam's adopted brother of Tamil heritage, came up to him after Dempsey left. Clad still in SAS CRW gear, he raised his right hand up to pat Jamie's shoulder. "Don't mind Henno. My brother told me what you did back there." Henno left Jamie alone to speak to Colonel Dempsey.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jamie asked Alex, wondering if he was going to pull through.

"I was told that he'll be fine." nodded Alex. "I've heard from some of the doctors in the hospital that he should be fine. He's currently in surgery trying to pull through."

"How long?"

"Don't know." shrugged Alex. "Maybe two weeks."

"Then it's good to hear, Alex." Jamie smiled at him.

"It should be." Alex then shook hands with Jamie. "Thanks for saving him. I don't know what I'll do if Sam would die back in the bank."

"Not at all, Alex." replied Jamie, shaking hands with Alex. "Not at all."

THE END

PS - I don't know if the SAS carries torniquets, whether on CRW or on the field and such, so I'm assuming that they possibly can. If not, let me know.

After all, it's my first time to do this stuff. Long live Ultimate Force!


End file.
